


Endgame

by the_many_splendored



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Spoilers, poe/leia is one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_many_splendored/pseuds/the_many_splendored
Summary: Based on the song by Taylor Swift - each section is inspired by a different verse.





	Endgame

_**Verse 1** _

 

Poe has always told people that the ring he wears under his collar will be saved for the right person. It keeps people from asking unfortunate questions about his sex and love life, which is assumed to be much more interesting than it is.  However, it's a lie.  There's only one woman that Poe would give his ring to, and he knows she would never take it from him.

 

It's a cliche, he knows it - but Poe Dameron has been in love with General Leia Organa ever since he was fourteen.  His parents knew that he had a crush at the time, and as he grew into manhood, even Poe thought that maybe this was merely a schoolboy infatuation on his part.  However, the events of the ambush and evacuation have proven to him that even though Leia doesn't feel the same way he does, he'd still rather be in a universe that has her in it.

 

When he looks back, it’s plainly obvious that he’s built his life around his General.  The swagger he walks with involves genuine confidence, but he can also trace influence from Captain Solo. Why wouldn’t he want to imitate the man whom Leia loved – Han had to have _something_ going for him to get Leia’s attention. He joined the Resistance not just because it was the right thing to do, but because it would keep him close to Leia.

 

It’s been lonely, but Poe has one consolation – Leia must know how he feels given her Force abilities, but she’s never made him spit it out.  She’s never hesitated to correct him when he’s made a mistake, but Poe realizes that Leia will never embarrass him. That gives him comfort. She doesn’t love him the way he loves her, and he wouldn’t expect her to – but she cares enough to let him keep his pride. What more could a man want from the woman he would protect with his life?

 

* * *

 

_**Verse 2** _

 

Finn’s been sleeping in the bunk next to Rose’s while she’s recovering from her injuries.  As such, he’s the first one to hear her wake up in confusion as the drugs from her surgery wear off. He doesn’t break into the wide grin he had when Rey came to everyone’s rescue, but the small smile is genuine as he comes to sit by Rose’s side.

 

"Hey" he says gently, giving her a brief hug around the shoulders. "Welcome back."

 

She smiles too, but there's a shadow on her face. "Am I actually back?"

 

Finn purses his lips. "How do you mean?"

 

Rose leans further into his arms, and he adjusts so that they can both sit comfortably in her bunk. With a sigh, she says, "I've been having the most intense dreams, and it's evening making me wonder if I'm remembering the fight on Crait correctly."

 

"Well," Finn says, "If you ask me, I'll confirm what I know."

 

She nods. "Ok, that will work. So, the last thing I *know* I remember is knocking you out of the way of that beam that the First Order was using, but after that it's fuzzy."  Finn nods in agreement and she continues. "I remember a voice chewing me out for being stupid."

 

Finn chuckles. "That was me - I just didn't understand why you'd done that for me."

 

"Ok - and next - and this is why I'm wondering if I dreamed it, because it's something I'm not sure I'd ever say - I heard myself, far away as if I were underwater, saying that love will be what wins the war."

 

This time, the ex-trooper confirms her question by a squeeze of her hand. "That was the gist of it, so even if it's not something you would say, I guess it was something you were always thinking."

 

Rose gulps heavily, and Finn's not sure if it's from dehydration or from her realizing what happened next. Either way, he continues to let her lean. "I -" she stops, trying to gather her thoughts. "I - remember kissing you? But that couldn't be right - it's a dream I've had before, it would just be a repeat, surely..."

 

Finn takes the hand he's holding and kisses the knuckles. "Actually, that's true too."

 

The young mechanic is already pale from being on an IV drip, so the blush that spreads across her features looks even more vivid by comparison. "Then I owe you an apology, Finn. It was something I wanted but I should know better than to-“

 

She’s cut off by Finn taking her chin in his hands and kissing her quickly, but with force. After he leans back, Rose looks to be almost in tears from relief. “Oh thank God…” she says in a much lower voice than usual.

 

They stay up talking for a while – wandering through topics like Finn’s service, Rose’s time with her sister, what scares them both- but Rose is still very tired. As Finn tucks her in, he thinks that while he may not know much about love, especially with his history in the Order, he knows that he and this woman are better together than apart. That must count for something.

* * *

 

_**Verse 3** _

 

It’s not even that Rey _wants_ to be the love of Ben’s…Kylo’s life. She just finally understands, as the landing ramp lifts and the _Falcon_ leaves Crait, that if this story is to end, they’ll have to meet again. In another life she could have easily loved him; she now knows that. If Ben Solo had come striding across the Jakku desert to find her this time last year, he would have been the king of her heart and soul. However, she now knows that it won't be that simple. Kylo Ren made his choice when he took command of the Order; now she must make hers.

 After all, her life isn't just hers anymore. The Resistance has dwindled to less than fifty survivors, and though she never intended it, the people are looking to Rey (and Poe and Finn as well) as General Organa's successors. Two children are already studying under her tutelage and have shown basic Force sensitivity - even if they were her only concern, she can't go gallivanting off on a hope and a wish - look what happened last time!

She doesn't realize how much she's broadcasting her  feelings until Leia calls her into a conference alone. However, Leia doesn't reprimand the younger woman; she merely asks "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure there's much to talk about," Rey says. "I know what I have to do here and now - but I just don't know about the future. The visions that Snoke planted in my head seemed so clear, but I know now they were lies. I won't let you or the others down, General - but the only way I see to go from here is that-" She stops, not sure which name she should use in front of the man's mother. "The Supreme Leader cannot be allowed to harm the Resistance, and I think I'll have to be the one to stop him."

Leia places a hand on Rey's shoulder. "And if that's true, we'll help you in any way we can. I just want you to realize something, Rey." The hand on her shoulder becomes more firm. "Even if a man in your life feels like your gold and liquor, he still needs to earn your trust. The Supreme Leader is my own son, but from everything you've told me, he betrayed you several times over since you met him. You're a wonderful young woman and I don't want you to endure any more heartache than you have already."

The General's words help crystallize Rey's resolve, and she visibly relaxes. "Thank you, General. You've helped more than you know."


End file.
